


New Doctor, Old Companion

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Old Friends, Reader-Insert, Suspicions, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A visit from an old friend leads to new adventures.





	New Doctor, Old Companion

“You’re not!”

He fell into the chair, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“Regeneration. I’ve told you about this”, he muttered for what felt like the billionth time.

“But…no-the Doctor had brown hair, brown eyes, and was about thirty years younger. You’re…old!”

He’d have been hurt if he wasn’t so irritated at your refusal to accept that the alien Time Lord you’d met years ago was now right in front of you-albeit with an entirely different face.

You stared at him for a few seconds, wondering if he was telling the truth.

But even if he’d regenerated, why would he be so…different?

His attitude, his mannerisms-even his dress sense had changed.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” you asked warily, standing beside the door in case you needed to make a run for it.

“Well…we first met outside your flat. We bumped into each other-you offered me tea. We spoke for a while and I left”, he stated, now debating whether it was a good idea to try and find you.

“Right…but you could’ve just stolen all of that from the Doctor’s brain, so you could make me follow you and you could kill me”, you said, the slight paranoia from your adventures with the Doctor still remaining.

“And why would I do that?”

You shrugged, leaning against the wall with your arms folded.

“How would I know? You’re an alien. You’re all crazy weirdos”.

He was getting more and more annoyed by the second, seriously regretting his decision to visit you now-even if he had missed you.

“First place you took me in the TARDIS?” you asked, still trying to determine if he was who he claimed.

“London, 1888. You nearly died”, he reminded you, seeing the suspicion slowly leaving your eyes.

But you still weren’t completely convinced-and the Doctor knew it. Which was why he had to go a little more personal.

“Three months after we met. You came back here for clothes. Went back to the TARDIS. And a few hours later…you were on your knees-with your mouth wrapped around my-”

“AHHHHHH! STOP!” you yelled, plugging your ears with your fingers as you yelled into the air.

He rolled his eyes-wondering how you could act so innocent after all the things he’d done with you.

“Now do you believe me?” he asked, shouting a little so you’d hear him.

You turned back to him, nodding as your arms dropped to your sides.

“Fine-you’re the Doctor. I mean…coulda chosen a better body. But…it’s cute”, you assured, actually looking him up and down and admiring the more mature look he’d gone for.

“So…why are you here?”

“Ah-yes, well…I might’ve accidentally gone back in time and…married you”.

“MARRIED ME?”

You looked down at your ring finger-and sure enough-there was a plain wedding band on it-though you had no idea where it came from.

“How…what…how the hell?”

“It’s ok. I can fix it. I just need you to come with me”.

You could’ve strangled the man for his stupidity-but the prospect of one last adventure with the man you once knew stopped you from doing anything to him.

“Fine-but I swear, Doctor-you better not get me killed. It’s been nice not having to worry about some crazy alien skinning me alive and wearing me around like a suit”.

He nodded, assuring you it would be a quick stop in the past-nothing more. After that, you were free to live your life without any of the craziness he brought with him.

But of course-you’d always been addicted to that craziness.

And soon enough-you became a more permanent resident in the TARDIS.


End file.
